


Jak bosman Nowicki lwy zaklinał

by LadyLustful



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, jest trochę groźnie ale dobrze się kończy, komedia w sumie, żaden lekkomyślny lew ani nieostrożnym marynarz nie ucierpiał
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Jak sam tytuł wskazuje, opowiada to o spotkaniu Tadka z rodzinką lwów.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	Jak bosman Nowicki lwy zaklinał

_\- Idę sobie, a tu widzę, królowa zwierząt prowadzi na spacer siedmiu krasnoludków... Więc, pomny tego coś pan, panie Smuga, mówił, że lew jak jest spokojny i leniwy, to nażarty, a jak nażarty, to nie szuka zwady, jeśli go nie zaczepiać, siadam sobie na kamulcu żeby je obserwować._  
 _Siedzę, a one coraz bliżej. Mogę im policzyć kłaki na łepetynach, a one nawet na mnie nie patrzą._  
 _To siedzę dalej, nie wstaję, bo jeszcze zwrócę ich uwagę albo uznają że uciekam albo coś._  
Jedno z kosmatych, płowych maleństw najwyraźniej uznało bosmana za ciekawostkę, bo beztrosko potoczyło się w jego kierunku.  
"No Tomek! Istny Tomek!" Pomyślał bosman, widząc jak puchate nieporadne łapki i mleczne malutkie kły dokonują oceny organoleptycznej połączonej z próbą wytrzymałości jego nogawki. "Pierwszy raz widzi cos takiego, i od razu przyłazi to sprawdzić."  
\- No, - powiedział na głos, - Tomku, pobadałeś, pooglądałeś, wracaj do rodziny.  
Najdelikatniej jak umiał, Tadek spróbował odczepić lwie kiełki i łapki od siebie. Lwiątko po prostu spojrzało na niego wzrokiem dziecka, któremu zaczął uciekać plac zabaw, i polizało go po palcach.  
\- Ejże, książę zwierząt, tylko mi tu płacz. Nie jestem nianią, kanapką ani zabawką, wracaj do mamusi nim się wkurzy.  
 _W złą godzinę żem to chyba powiedział..._  
Ogromna lwica nie wiadomo kiedy stanęła przez bosmanem, wydając głuchy warkot.  
\- Spokojnie, spokojnie ślicznotko, - spróbował tonem, który słyszał od Smugi i Tomka. Nie zrobię krzywdy tobie ani twoim dzieciakom. Ten mikrus sobie sam przyszedł mnie obejrzeć. Noo, idź do mamy, smarkaczu, zanim szanowna matula zdecyduje się mnie profilaktycznie zjeść.  
Kotek chyba uznał, że zaspokoił swoją ciekawość albo cudem zrozumiał cos z monologu bosmana, bo zostawił w spokoju jego nogawkę i odwrócił się do matki, która chwyciła go za kark z taką łatwością, jakby podnosiła bułkę, i zniknęła w gąszczu krzewów z resztą dzieci.  
 _\- Krucho już ze mną, powiem wam, było. Co się najadłem strachu to moje. Ale to dowodzi, że nie warto się hajtać._  
 _\- Skąd takie skojarzenie?_  
 _\- Bo baby są nieprzewidywalne, a dzieci tylko szukają kłopotów._  
 _\- Hej! Wypraszam to sobie! - zaprotestował Tomek._  
 _\- Ty, brachu jesteś najlepszym tego przykładem._


End file.
